


You're Only Mine

by MosImagination



Series: Marvel fanfics [1]
Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Wade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, OOC Peter Parker, OOC Wade Wilson - Freeform, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Verse, light gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is kidnapped during his heat.<br/>Wade finds him. <br/>They connect to share his heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Only Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I have never wrote a marvel/spideypool fanfic before. I love marvel and I thought I should start trying to write some. If you think I should try more, tell me.   
> Ships I like:  
> Spideypool  
> SteveXtony  
> SteveXbucky  
> I also love superfamily.

Deadpool ducked and swiped his sword quickly, slicing through the male in front of hims legs. He stood again, looking around, white eyes squinting in frustration. 

“Alright mother fuckers!! Where is spidey!!?” Deadpools voice was rough and full of deep anger. He wanted what was his back. He needed his omega, and he needed him this second. 

Deadpool walked towards the one man he had stabbed to the wall, he flicked at the swords hilt, “I know you know ass wipe.” He murmured and growled deeper, his alpha raging deep within him as he watched the man just smirk and purr. “Oh you little dick...your omega, you won't find him. His heat is raging and he's in need. There's a lot of alphas who are here to use that body.”

Deadpool then snarled, gripping the sword within the man. He jerks it free then stabs it deep within the mans skull, watching how blood poured free the the wound, and the life fell from him. 

Dead sniffed at the air, panting and hurriedly rushing through the rest of the building. He could smell him, the delicate smell of his omega. Like wintergreen mints, and warm sunny days. So he ran faster, using his katana to slice through the many people that tried to stand in his way. 

He then came to an elevator shaft, the smells were from there, he groaned and begged to his mate. He was in deep heat, the stress most likely was the cause of it. 

Dead then jumped, his gloved hands gripping to the limp cord of the shaft, he slid down it. He then sniffed harder, waiting till he found the level that smelled of his web weaver. Then he swung, launching himself through the level door. He hit the ground, smacking his head heavily against the ground. 

He groaned and struggled to open his eyes, looking around tiredly. He could practically see the harsh smells of his omegas heat combing through the air. He pushed himself up, rushing through the halls until finally he found the room. 

Spider was naked, he mouth was filled with an alphas large dick, his thrusting was deep into spiders throat, clearly causing the younger male pain. Then he saw how another alpha was behind him, thrusting deep with his entrance. 

The alpha was close to his knot. 

Dead ran, attacking the swiping. In one, harsh, cut, he had cut the alphas member right off, his blood spurting all over spiders rear. 

Dead reached down, ripping the amputated appendage from his mate. Dead then attacked the other, cutting his head off. 

The man feel back, his dead body moving from spider, the younger boy crying out and falling to the ground. “W-wade…” He cried and hiccuped. 

Deadpool was then wade, his mates alpha.

Wade cradled his mate close, rubbing his sweaty form, “my Peter….breathe it's me..” Wade leant down, allowing Peter to sniff at his mates neck, finding his own claim mark and sucking on it tiredly. “C-can we go home? I need you..” Peter arched his back and begged deeply. 

Wade stood, looking around before he hurriedly of to find the fire stairs, they were in the basement, he had to get up to ground level. 

~~

When the arrived home at wade's apartment, wade carried the squirming boy into the messy bedroom. It was covered in porn magazines, sexy posters of omegas, and of course sex toys he had purchased for Peter to use when he was on his missions. 

Wade laid Peter down, humming and removing his own costume, shyly pulling off his mask, knowing Peter loved to see his face. 

When they were both naked wade let himself focus on the thick slick that poured from his mates entrance. He sniffed at him, purring and pushing a hand towards the hole. 

“Wade...no time...breed me..” Peter gasped and reached over towards wades face, arching up his back to try to push his hips towards the only thing he needed in those seconds. Wades hard erection. 

Wade smiled calmly, “breed you…? Like the horny omega you are my sweet?” He cooed and then moved peters hips, lifting his legs to hook over his shoulders. Once they entered the position, wade pushed closer, helping to ease his erection deep within his mate. 

Peter squirmed and cries in pure pleasure. Wade then grabbed peters chin, jerking his head so his neck was displayed. And his claim mark red and burning from desire. Wade leant down, biting in deep and sucking heavily. Peter went still, submitting and crying heavily in delight.

Then wade begun thrusting, moving his hips in and out in a sharp, fast pace. He needed to get the two alphas scents away, they had stained his omega. Ruined his little hole that only he could enter into and use for pleasure. 

After a good three minutes of harsh thrusting letter came, his release spraying all over his stomach and his alphas belly. Wades hips flicked as his knot expansed. He shoved deeper, stuffing his swollen knot deep within and locking the two together. 

Wade begun releasing his seed deep into Peter. Peter hiccuped and cried tiredly, they kissed softly.

~~

The next morning they woke up, knot deflated and snuggled close. Peters second round of harsh heat had yet to start.

So that morning wade watched his sleeping omega, smiling sweetly. “You're...so young..” He whispered and kissed his neck. “I love you Peter Parker...and you're all mine.”


End file.
